No Money Series: Cell Phone
by rappicasso
Summary: .: oneshot (request fic from prfctxoxo) :. Sehun membelikan Jongin ponsel baru agar pemuda itu bisa mengirimkan foto atau video 'nakal'nya. Tapi sepertinya, Jongin justru salah paham. / [SeKai] / WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENTS, FAILED NC / DLDR!


**rappicasso**

_presents_

_an alternate universe fanfiction_

**Cell-Phone**

.: oneshot :.

starring

Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Park Chanyeol

**WARNING:**

**THERE ARE SOME SEX CONTENTS IN THIS FIC. SO, FOR THOSE WHO ARE FASTING, PLEASE READ IT AFTER YOU HAVE YOUR BREAKFAST.**

**I'VE WARNED YOU, GUYS**

note:

this fic is inspired by okane ga nai

this is a request fic from **prfctxoxo** who asked me to write HunKai fic. This is for you, dear~

And for all HunKai Shipper

Enjoy!

―

"Apakah ponsel untuk Jongin sudah siap?" Oh Sehun―seorang pria muda bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat itu mulai bersuara, meski fokusnya masih terletak pada berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Sudah, Tuan." Park Chanyeol―pria muda lainnya yang berambut merah mengangguk, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah tas berwarna merah maroon.

"Eh? Ponsel baru?" Kim Jongin―pria yang terlihat lebih muda dengan kulit berwarna _tan_ nampak kebingungan dengan pembicaraan dua pria di hadapannya. Jika ia tak salah dengar, Sehun menyebut namanya. Apakah ponsel itu benar untuknya? Tapi―

"Ah, terima kasih, Park." Suara Sehun kembali terdengar. Ia sudah meletakkan berkas-berkas ke atas meja. Ia membalik badannya untuk melihat ponsel yang dibawakan Chanyeol. Ia pun mengambil tas berwarna merah maroon tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol. Dirogohnya tas tersebut untuk mengambil sebuah_ box_ dengan ukuran sedang. Ia pun memberikan _box_ tersebut pada Jongin.

Jongin menatap _box_ itu dan Sehun dengan bergantian.

"Ponsel. Untukmu," ucap Sehun tegas―dengan wajah _stoic_nya.

Jongin melongo. "Ponsel? T-tapi, aku masih punya pon―"

"Ponsel itu memiliki fitur yang lebih lengkap daripada ponsel lamamu, Bodoh." Sehun mendorong _box_ itu, sehingga jatuh dalam dekapan Jongin. Ia kembali terfokus pada berkas-berkasnya dengan wajah yang agak jengkel.

Jongin hanya bisa tertunduk patuh. "B-baiklah. Terima kasih, Sehun-ssi," gumamnya pelan, karena ia takut pada Sehun. Sepertinya, pria itu agak marah padanya.

"Chanyeol, tolong ambilkan berkas-berkas kerja sama dengan Jung Company di ruang arsip." Sehun sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan terima kasih Jongin dan berbicara lagi dengan Chanyeol.

"Baik, Tuan." Pria berambut merah itu segera melesat pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja atasannya yang mulai diselimuti aura kegelapan dari sang Bos.

"Dan kau Jongin―" Sehun kembal memutar badannya menghadap Jongin, ketika memastikan bahwa Chanyeol sudah benar-benar pergi. Pria itu menarik tubuh Jongin dengan cepat, mendorongnya ke arah meja kerjanya dan memenjarakan pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu dengan tangan yang berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"A-ada apa?" Jongin memandang Sehun dengan takut-takut. Ia tahu betul sosok Sehun. Pria itu tidak mau diacuhkan saat diajak bicara. Jadi, ia harus balik menatap Sehun, sebagaimana pria itu menatapnya. Namun tetap saja, Jongin tidak memiliki keberanian penuh untuk menatap mata yang menghujani tatapan pentuh intimidasi itu.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin, hingga hanya tersisa jarak satu sentimeter diantara keduanya. "Aku sudah memberikan ponsel baru untukmu. Ponsel itu bisa kau gunakan untuk mengirimkan foto ataupun video ke ponselku," jelas Sehun dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar begitu seksi.

Jongin bergidik ngeri karena melihat Sehun dalam jarak yang sedekat ini―belum lagi suaranya yang terdengar begitu seksi di indra pendengarannya.

"Jadi, pastikanlah bahwa kau mengirimkan foto atau video kegiatanmu selama di apartemen ke ponselku. Mengerti?" Kali ini, Sehun mencengkram dagu Jongin.

Kelopak mata Jongin bergerak. Ia masih terdiam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau mengerti, Kim Jongin?" Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin hingga hidung keduanya saling menempel, sementara cengkramannya pada dagu Jongin semakin kuat.

Jongin mulai merasakan kesakitan pada dagunya. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun berkata, "A-aku mengerti, Sehun-ssi."

Meski sesungguhnya, Jongin sama sekali tak mengerti maksud tersirat dalam ucapan Sehun.

―

Sehun dan Jongin bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Sehun dan Jongin juga bukan teman yang saling mengenal. Pada dasarnya, Sehun dan Jongin adalah dua orang asing yang dipertemukan oleh takdir.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Sehun dipukuli oleh sekelompok anggota mafia di jalanan yang sempit. Ia nyaris mati saat itu. Namun, Tuhan sepertinya masih begitu menyayanginya dan mengabulkan doa Sehun untuk diberi kesempatan hidup di dunia ini. Tuhan mengirimkan salah satu malaikatnya―seorang pemuda manis berkulit tan yang dibalut oleh seragam sekolah. Sehun masih ingat betul bagaimana tatapan dan senyuman yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya begitu tulus. Pemuda itu membantunya, meminjamkan sebuah ponsel, sehingga Sehun bisa menghubungi anak buahnya―yang tentunya juga para anggota mafia.

Namun, sebelum Sehun sempat mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, malaikat itu menghilang.

Sehun nyaris percaya bahwa pemuda yang ditemuinya adalah malaikat―padahal, ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Namun, ternyata Tuhan menunjukkan bukti lain. Sehun berhasil menemukan jati dari pemuda berhati malaikat yang dikirimkan untuknya. Sehun tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak mencari tahu tentang sosok pemuda itu.

Namanya Kim Jongin. Ia hidup sebatang kara semenjak sekolah menengah, karena karena Ibunya memang sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil, sementara Ayahnya meninggal karena menjadi seorang pecandu rokok kelas berat. Sehingga, ia pun harus bekerja serabutan untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-harinya dan pendidikannya.

Tentu saja, Sehun ingin memiliki Jongin seutuhnya, karena ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Namun, tak mungkin, jika ia membawanya secara paksa dari rumah. Untung saja, Sehun menemukan celah ketika pemuda itu dimanfaatkan oleh salah satu temannya―dengan dijual ke sebuah pelelangan manusia. Sehun segera mengunjungi tempat tersebut dan menantikan kehadiran Jongin.

Sehun ingat saat ia melihat Jongin untuk pertama kalinya di pelelangan itu. Tubuhnya yang bewarna _tan_, namun terlihat mulus tanpa cela. Tubuh Jongin saat itu benar-benar diekspos di hadapan banyak orang dan Sehun merasa sedikit tidak rela. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, ia harus bersabar dan mengikuti prosedur yang ada.

Saat itu, Jongin benar-benar dipamerkan layaknya benda-benda mahal. Tubuh Jongin disentuh oleh sang pembawa acara dalam acara pelelangan tersebut dan Sehun ingat bagaimana tubuh Jongin merespons dengan baik sentuhan tersebut. Jongin menggeliat resah dan desahan kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang tebal. Saat itu, Jongin benar-benar mampu membuat Sehun gila, bahkan membangunkan penis Sehun di bawah sana―sampai sekarang pun, Sehun masih mudah terangsang oleh Jongin. Apalagi, saat lubang anus Jongin disentuh. Kala itu, lubang Jongin yang _virgin_ dipertontonkan dan lagi-lagi, penis Sehun mengeras saat membayangkan bagaimana kesejatiannya itu dijepit dengan erat oleh lubang surga Jongin yang terlihat begitu ketat.

Sehun benar-benar kesulitan mengambil nafas saat itu. Ia ingin acara ini segera berakhir, sehingga ia bisa segera membawa Jongin pulang dan menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai miliknya seutuhnya.

Dengan kesabaran yang berada di batasnya, Sehun begitu senang ketika sang pembawa acara pun sudah membuka penawaran atas Kim Jongin. Orang-orang lain sudah mulai berebut Jongin dan menawar dengan harga paling tinggi yang mereka mampu. Sehun masih diam dan memperhatikan. Jika seluruh keributan ini mereda, maka ia akan mengajukan penawaran tertingginya yang tak mungkin dikalahkan oleh siapapun.

"100 juta!" Seorang pria bertubuh tambun di sisi kiri ruangan tersebut memberikan penawarannya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, ia mengajukan penawaran.

Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi.

"Tidak adakah yang ingin menawar lebih tinggi lagi?"

Sehun bisa melihat dari posisinya, bahwa pria tambun itu menyeringai senang.

"Baiklah. 100 juta satu kali, 100 juta dua kali, 100 juta―"

"120 juta!" Dan suara Sehun sukses membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu terdiam. Bagi sebagian orang kalangan atas, 120 juta pun masih terlalu banyak untuk membeli seseorang di sebuah pelelangan. Namun bagi Sehun, 120 juta mampu memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri dalam hidupnya. Bahkan ia rela jika harus memberikan nilai di atas itu.

Semuanya benar-benar terdiam.

"120 juta satu kali, 120 juta dua kali, 120 tiga kali."

Sehun menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Kim Jongin jatuh pada Tuan Nomor 3."

Dan sejak saat itulah, Jongin terikat dalam sebuah rumit dengan Sehun. Sehun jelas-jelas mencintainya, namun Jongin tidak mampu menangkap hal itu dan menganggap bahwa Sehun hanya membutuhkannya sebagai pemuas nafsu seksnya.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari pria tambun itu, kau tahu?" Sehun berucap santai selepas keduanya melakukan seks pertama mereka di atas ranjang _king size_ milik Sehun. Punggungnya bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan pandangannya tertuju ke arah langit-langit kamar.

Jongin yang masih terbaring lemah karena kelelahan yang menyergapnya itu terpaksa membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sayunya. "T-tapi, kau tetap melakukan seks denganku," cicitnya pelan.

"Itu adalah hakku, Pemuda 120 Juta," desis Sehun tajam. Ia balas menatap Jongin. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. "Tapi, setidaknya, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kau akan mendapat hidup yang layak―pakaian, makanan, atau apapun, asal kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini."

Jongin merenung sejenak. "Jadi, aku berhutang padamu. Begitu?"

"Kurang lebih begitu."

Hening selama beberapa detik.

"Bagaimana jika aku mampu membayar h-hutangku?" tanya Jongin takut-takut. Ia tertunduk―tak lagi menatap Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh. "Kau pikir kau bisa membayar hutangmu, eh? 120 juta bukanlah nominal yang sedikit, Kim Jongin," tegas Sehun.

Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Kau berjanji akan memberikan apapun padaku kan? K-kalau begitu, berikan aku pekerjaan dan gaji," ucap Jongin.

Tawa Sehun meledak. "Kau tahu apa pekerjaan yang kuberikan padamu? Melakukan seks denganku dan kau akan kubayar 500 ribu setiap kita melakukan seks."

Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Sepertinya, ada secercah harapan bagi dirinya untuk kabur dari sosok Sehun.

"Dengan catatan, hutang 120 juta-mu berbunga 10% setiap bulannya." Sehun tersenyum asimetris.

Dan Jongin merasa dunia runtuh saat itu juga.

―

Disanalah Jongin. Di apartemen mewah milik Sehun―bahkan untuk selamanya. Perjanjiannya dengan Sehun itu sepertinya membuatnya terikat selamanya dengan Sehun. Kini, Jongin sudah menjalani hidupnya bersama Sehun selama 6 bulan. Dan Sehun memang menepati seluruh janjinya―memperlakukan Jongin dengan sangat baik, bahkan mentransfer uang sejumlah 500 ribu ke rekening Jongin, setiap keduanya melakukan seks (meski sesungguhnya, uang itu tidak akan pernah berguna bagi Jongin).

Seperti sekarang, Jongin baru saja mendapatkan ponsel dari Sehun. Sehun bilang, ia harus memfoto atau merekam dirinya saat di rumah dan mengirimkannya pada Sehun.

Jongin mulai mengutak-atik ponsel barunya dan ia baru saja membuka fitur kamera. "Ah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jongin nampak bingung sambil memandang ke arah ponselnya. Ia berpikir sejenak sambil memandangi sekitarnya. "Aku memasak saja," putusnya yang kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur―sambil tetap membawa ponsel pemberian Sehun.

―

Sehun yang sedang terfokus pada pekerjaannya itu terpaksa berhenti sejenak, saat mendengar dering ponselnya yang menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia terdiam sejenak ketika membaca nama "Jongin Baby" pada layar ponselnya. Ia baru teringat akan pesannya pada Jongin. Mungkinkah Jongin mengirimkan foto atau videonya selama di rumah? Astaga Sehun langsung menyeringai mesum.

Saat Sehun membuka pesan tersebut,

Sehun langsung ber_sweatdrop_ ria.

Apakah Jongin mengirimkan fotonya yang seksi?

Atau video saat ia mem_finger fucking_ lubangnya yang ketat itu?

Atau Jongin merekam suara desahannya sendiri?

Mari kita lihat.

Oh, bukan.

Itu foto―

―terong?!

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan lesu, kemudian membaca _caption_ di bawah foto tersebut.

"_Memasak makanan untuk Sehun-ssi. Semoga kau suka ^^_"

Sehun benar-benar geram. Maksudnya menyuruh Jongin mengirimkan foto atau video ke ponselnya adalah saat Jongin sedang telanjang atau melakukan _self service_―bukan foto terong seperti ini! Sehun pun langsung menghubungi Jongin. "Halo?"

"_H-halo? Ada apa, Sehun-ssi?_"

"Mandilah sekarang juga dan rekam dirimu."

PIIP!

Sehun melemparkan ponselnya ke atas meja. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bahwa selama 6 bulan keduanya tinggal bersama, apakah Jongin tidak mengerti apa-apa saja kesukaan Sehun? Seharusnya, Jongin juga bisa menangkap maksud Sehun tadi.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

Ponsel Sehun kembali berbunyi dan ia kembali melihat nama "Jongin Baby". Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil berdoa agar keinginannya terkabulkan. Ia pun membuka pesan dari Jongin dan mendapati―

sebuah foto―

yang mempertontonkan―

sepasang kaki yang―

basah?!

Hanya itu?!

Sehun benar-benar kehabisan kesabarannya dan ia pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke apartemennya untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Jongin Baby-nya.

―

BRAK!

Jongin berjingkat kaget di dalam bathtub saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Ia segera melongokkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar. Tapi, Jongin tahu bahwa ada yang salah dengan tatapan itu. "S-sehun-ssi," cicitnya pelan.

Sehun melangkah pelan ke arah bathtub dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya. Ia duduk di tepian bathtub dan menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

Jongin meremes ujung kaus yang dikenakannya karena gugup dipandangi seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun datar.

"M-membersihkan bathtub," jawab Jongin gugup.

Sehun merendahkan badannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin. "Kau ingat apa yang kuperintahkan di telepon tadi hm?"

"M-mandi." Jongin langsung tertunduk lesu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya hm?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"A-aku ingin membersihkan bathtubnya dulu sebelum mandi. S-siapa tahu, nanti malam, Sehun-ssi ingin menggunakannya," jawab Jongin masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sehun menyeringai. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide melintas di otak jeniusnya. "Kau sudah selesai membersihkannya, kan?"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan khas kucing. Ia mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, ayo mandi bersama sekarang."

_Sekaligus, aku akan memberi pelajaran padamu, Kim Jongin._

―

"Uuhh... S-sehun... Aah..."

"Pastikan kedua kakimu tetap terbuka lebar seperti ini." Saat ini, Sehun dan Jongin sudah berada di dalam bathtub yang berukuran lumayan besar, sehingga mampu menampung tubuh keduanya, dengan posisi Jongin berada di depan dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Dan keduanya dalam keadaan sama-sama telanjang di dalam air.

Sehun berusaha mempertahankan kedua kaki Jongin agar tetep terbuka lebar. Tangan kanannya meremas penis mungil bersih milik Jongin dengan gerakan pelan.

"Nggh... L-lebih cepat... Ahh..." Jongin memohon tanpa sadar dengan mata terpejam. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba menolak sentuhan Sehun, namun sesungguhnya ia selalu menginginkan yang lebih.

Sehun merendahkan badannya, sehingga dadanya semakin menekan punggung Jongin dan penisnya menggelitik bagian belakang Jongin. "Apa, Sayang?"

"F-faster... rrhh..." Jongin mencengkram pinggiran bathtub karena tak kuasa menahan godaan Sehun di penisnya.

"As your wish, Baby~" Sehun berbisik pelan di telinga Jongin dengan suara yang dibuat seseksi mungkin.

Jongin merasakan getaran tersendiri saat mendengar suara Sehun yang begitu seksi di telinganya. Libidonya meningkat, namun apa daya ia tak berdaya di bawah kungkungan Oh Sehun. Ia harus patuh pada sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai pemiliknya.

Sehun pun meremas kesejatian Jongin dengan lumayan keras dan memberinya kocokan. Jemarinya yang tidak ikut bekerja menggoda twinballs Jongin.

Jongin mendesah semakin keras. "Urgh... S-sehun-ahh... Shhh..." Jongin memejamkan matanya erat―tanda bahwa ia begitu menikmati _service_ yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

"Lain kali, kau harus melakukan hal seperti ini, jika aku memintamu untuk merekam atau memfoto dirimu sendiri. Mengerti?" desis Sehun tajam di telinganya.

Namun suara Jongin justru semakin meningkatkan libidonya. "Nggh... ahhh... n-ne... uuuhh." Jongin tak bisa menghentikan suara desahan yang meluncur dari bibir nistanya. _Service_ Sehun pada tubuhnya memang selalu memberikan efek tersendiri, tapi kali ini Jongin membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih. Salah satu tangannya yang mencengkram pinggiran bathtub pun turun untuk menyentuh lubangnya sendiri. Ia memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang ketatnya itu. "Ugh..." Bahkan dua jarinya belum cukup untuk memuaskan lubangnya. Ia butuh penis Sehun.

Sehun melirik ke bawah dan menyadari jemari Jongin yang memainkan lubangnya sendiri. Sehun menyeringai. "Kau berani bermain dengan lubangmu sendiri eh?" tegur Sehun seketika genggamannya pada penis mungil Jongin pun terlepas.

Jongin gelagapan. "A-aniya. M-maafkan aku. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Ia langsung mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam lubang dengan tidak rela.

Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin dan mengangkat pinggulnya―posisi menungging―sehingga ia bisa melihat lubang Jongin yang berkedut minta untuk diisi. "O-oh, ternyata lubangmu sudah kelaparan, Baby."

Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya dan berharap agar kejantanan Sehun segera memenuhi ruang hampa tersebut dan keduanya bisa sama-sama terpuaskan. Namun sedetik kemudian yang dirasakan adalah benda kecil basah yang bergerak-gerak di dalam holenya.

Sehun sedang menjilati hole belakang Jongin dengan seduktif. Ia hanya ingin membasahi hole ketat itu terlebih dahulu agar Jongin tidak akan merasa kesakitan saat penisnya memaksa masuk ke dalam.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah―

yah kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri.

**EPILOG**

Sehun dan Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan sesi bercinta mereka di dalam bathtub. Jongin sudah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang mereka, sementara Sehun masih asyik mengutak-atik ponsel Jongin. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, Sehun telah merekam adegan mereka di kamar mandi dengan ponsel Jongin. Dan kini, Sehun ingin mengirimkan video tersebut ke ponselnya.

Yah, siapa tahu, suatu saat nanti, ia membutuhkannya saat berusaha melepas penat.

Sehun menekan tombol 'send' dan menunggu beberapa saat. Namun ponselnya tidak juga berbunyi. Tak ada juga tanda-tanda pesan masuk. Ia pun kembali mengecek ponsel Jongin―apakah pesannya sudah terkirim atau belum.

Eh, tunggu.

Kepada siapa Sehun mengirimkan video tadi?!

Sehun mengeceknya dengan keadaan panik.

Astaga!

_Message was successfully sent to Park Chanyeol!_

Sehun segera mengambil ponselnya sendiri dan menghubungi asistennya itu. "Chanyeol!"

"N-ne, Bos?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar gugup. "T-tenang saja. Saya belum sempat melihat video itu. Saya sudah menghapusnya."

Astaga, Oh Sehun. Ceroboh sekali kau.

**END**

INI FANFIC APAAAA T^T

Sumpah aku gatau tadi nulis NC-nya kayak gimana. Aku gaberani liat lagi. Maap kalo ada typo. Aku bener-bener masih amatir kalo disuruh nulis NC, apalagi kalo full T^T

Jadi, aku mohon dengan sangat kritik dan sarannya ya.

Oiya, ini end. Bener-bener end. Kalaupun ada yg pingin baca sequelnya, aku bakal bikinin kalo beneran senggang hehe.

_okay, mind to leave your review?_

love,

rappicasso


End file.
